


Perenni sfide

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Mezzogiorno di… Shangai [1]
Category: Shanghai Noon (Movies)
Genre: Brotp, Comedy, Drabble
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 12:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20025958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: “Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Cibo indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.Prompt: 27. Sfida ai fornelli.





	Perenni sfide

Perenni sfide

Wand indicò il migliore amico con un mestolo e socchiuse gli occhi.

“Arrenditi. Se spari come cucini, hai già perso” disse.

Roy ghignò e piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare i capelli biondo-castani, rispondendogli: “Io non perdo mai e questo varrà anche per questa sfida ai fornelli”.

“La vedremo” disse Chon.

“Questa volta le tue arti marziali non ti serviranno a niente, La cucina americana asfalterà la tua cinese, vedrai” disse O’Bannon.

Chon aprì un barattolo di fagioli.

“Chi ti ha detto che cucinerò cibo cinese? Ti ricordo che la mia ex-moglie è una nativa americana” ribatté, con sguardo deciso.

[101].


End file.
